BLOOD
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: "Sampai kapan aku harus berjalan di jalan penuh darah ini? Apakah Sang Rembulan akan memberkati jalan yang kupilih ini?"... Just a short dribble


**A/N: **_Yee~ fic pertama berbahasa Indonesia di fandom ini. Jika ada orang Indonesia yang membaca fic ini harap tinggalkan jejak anda di review. Hanya sebuah Dribble pendek._

**Disclaimer:** _Record of a Fallen Vampire (Vampire Juujikai) ini milik Kyo Shirodaira-sensei._

_Happy Reading ^_^ _

* * *

**BLOOD**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu... Akabara Strauss!"

Akabara mengalihkan pandangannya dari rembulan yang bersinar indah. Matanya yang sewarna dengan Ruby menatap sosok seorang gadis berpakaian ksatria dan berambut hitam legam yang panjang. Gadis itu menyilangkan lengannya, seakan hendak melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan apapun yang akan tiba.

Akabara tidak bergerak, sang Raja Vampire itu hanya memandang dingin sosok gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya kembali ia arahkan untuk memandang rembulan.

"Kau...beraninya kau mengacuhkanku!"

Gadis itu langsung menyerang dirinya, tetapi Strauss dapat menangkis tangan gadis itu. Entah kenapa, Strauss tidak tahu, tetapi instingnya yang tajam mengatakan bahwa lengan gadis itu bukanlah lengan biasa. Ada hal yang berbahaya yang terkandung pada lengan itu.

Benar saja.

Strauss melihatnya, pada punggung tangan gadis itu tergambar sebuah angsa berwarna hitam dan lengannya dihiasi tato berwarna hitam yang melilit tangan. Strauss dapat merasakannya, itu bukanlah tato biasa, ada sihir yang terkandung di tato angsa hitam itu.

Gadis itu terus menyerang tanpa henti, sementara Strauss terus menangkis. Terlihat sekali gadis itu hendak membunuhnya, akan tetapi bahkan kekuatan sihir dan kecepatan gadis itu tidak sebanding dengan dirinya. Strauss terlihat meneliti kekuatan sihir gadis itu yang terlihat _abnormal_ saat lengan gadis itu hendak menusuk jantungnya. Secara refleks, Strauss langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya untuk melindungi dirinya. Gadis itu terpental jauh.

"Siapa kau?" Strauss bertanya dengan suara dingin.

Gadis itu mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku adalah Cynthia Saberhagen, Black Swan yang pertama, dengan kekuatan ini aku akan membunuhmu Akabara Strauss," jelas Cynthia sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan wajahnya, memperlihatkan tato angsa hitam yang ada di punggung tangan dan lengannya.

Akabara Strauss paham, ini akan menjadi pertarungan pembunuhan. Strauss tak ingin melukai dan membunuh siapapun, akan tetapi sepertinya gadis ini siap membuang nyawanya untuk membunuh dirinya. Cynthia menyerang, Strauss menangkis. Pertarungan yang tak akan pernah berhenti hingga salah satu dari mereka mati, meskipun tentu saja , level Strauss jauh diatas gadis bernama Cynthia itu.

Tak akan pernah berhenti. Dengan berat hati, Strauss mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya, menghentikan serangan Cynthia untuk selamanya. Membunuh gadis itu. Strauss tak ingin membunuh dan melukai siapapun. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Raja Vampire itu telah terencana dan terorganisir dengan baik. Ia tak ingin ada nyawa yang hilang secara sia-sia. Akan tetapi, demi melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Raja, langkah ini sangat penting untuk dilakukan.

Cynthia bersandar lemah pada batu besar di belakangnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, tangan gadis itu berada di perutnya, seakan hendak menahan darah yang mengalir dari sana. Strauss menatap gadis itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Setidaknya... aku... sudah... melaksanakan... kewajibanku... pada... ibuku, Maria Saberhagen," gumam gadis itu melemah.

Strauss masih menatap Cynthia dengan rasa sedih. Tak seharusnya gadis ini mati karena dirinya.

"Jangan memasang... wajah seperti itu, wahai Raja Vampire. Aku tak... pernah membenci dirimu," gumam Cynthia.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Strauss.

"Justru aku... yang harus meminta... maaf. Setelah aku mati, gadis lain yang terpilih oleh 'Black Swan' ini akan muncul kembali... dan akan berusaha membunuhmu," Cynthia menatap mata Ruby milik Strauss.

"Selamanya... kau akan terus... dipaksa untuk bertarung dengan kami, para Black Swan. Hingga suatu saat nanti... seorang Black Swan akan mampu... membunuhmu dan Sang Ratu,"

Pandangan mata Cynthia menggelap, gadis itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sambil tersenyum.

Strauss menatap tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Sampai kapan ia harus menjalani kehidupan yang penuh dengan darah ini. Mungkin untuk selamanya,hingga seorang Black Swan mampu membunuh dirinya, Strauss harus menjalani kehidupan yang penuh dengan darah.

Strauss kembali menatap rembulan yang bersinar pucat.

"Apakah sang rembulan akan memberkati jalanku yang penuh dengan darah ini, Stella?" gumam Strauss sedih.

Angin dingin berhembus dengan lembut.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:** _Review please?_


End file.
